


First, Spin

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Parseltongue Kink, Party games trope, Pw a little bit of p, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: In a game of truth or dare Harry is asked to reveal his most embarrassing wet dream, which just so happens to star the person sitting right across from him.





	First, Spin

The woman’s high heel tapped impatiently into the hardwood floor, “Draco, Now! Just pick an outfit and let's go! We’re already late, to _our own party_  
"

Draco grumbled under his breath, annoyed. "Maybe I just shouldn't go then, hm? Wouldn't want to make you look bad now would we?" the boy lulled, descending the stairs to the from his dorm room.

“Shut it Malfoy. You're all talk as usual," Pansy reached up to the the taller blond and fixed his collar. Draco growled.

He was wearing a ratty, old grey sweater that Blaise had bought his ages ago and a pair of jeans. “You could have at least tried, you know,” Pansy maligns.

“What's the point? I'll end up in bed with some bloke regardless.”

Pansy frowned. She ran a hand through his hair one more time. "Fine."

Pansy took his arm as they descended the remaining stairs and entered the common room together. Students from every house were scattered about, talking, drinking, some even staring through the transparent glass wall out into the lake. Even the Gryffindors had made an appearance this time; Finnigan and Thomas stood side by side with their faces and hands pressed against the glass as they made faces at the giant squid. But, unfortunately, no other Gryffindors from his year.

"..and, Draco" the blond shook himself out of a daze and turned to Pansy, "try to have fun, okay?" She gave a small smile and parted with him and got lost in the crowd of moving bodies.

Shit. He'd completely missed what she was saying or where she was going. Draco reached out for her arm but she became swallowed up by the crowd. Draco instantly felt the loss of her presence and his skin crawled.

The Slytherin looked over the sea of people again and, trying very hard not to scurry nervously, made his way to the bar and asked, very politely, for a martini. This student serving the drinks looked at Draco with wide eyes and licked his lips. Draco was sure he'd never seen him before. 

"Sure thing, beautiful."

Draco’s stomach churned at the phrasing and he flushed. “Don't,” he murmured to himself, “hex him. It's not worth it.”

The man quickly brought his drink over and waited for Draco to take a sip, his eyes glazing over. Draco smiled placidly and walked away, gagging under his breath the whole time.

Draco leaned himself against the wall near the far, far end of the bar. He moaned through the delightful heat that settled in his stomach.

Suddenly, the entire room seemed to pause. and everyone burst out into clapter. Interesting.

Draco drained his drink and stood up onto the balls of his feet, trying to get sight of the door. It seemed that Gryffindor's resident Golden Boy had arrived. Draco could see him now, at the door, obviously embarrassed by the display.

"Don't stop your partying for me, please!" Harry nearly shouted, his face painted a deep shade of red. Anxious to please him, it seemed, the party went back into full blast, the music even louder than before.

Draco snickered and made his way over to the door where the dark-haired Gryffindor stood. Maybe he could find some fun tonight yet, even if it was in the form of teasing Harry.

"Potter!" Draco shouted as he made his way through the crowd.

The brunet looked up and caught Draco's eye before smiling brightly.

"Casually late, are we?" Draco poked Harry in the stomach as Weasley and Granger made their way to the dance floor.

“Actually I didn't really want to come tonight if I'm being honest. Hermione dragged me out.” Harry was nervously running his hand through his hair now. His fraying Gryffindor jumper limped off his body.

“I never would have guessed,” Draco shook his head, “Come one, let's get you a drink." The blond took Harry's arm without waiting for a response and pulled him to the bar where he had been not too long ago.

"A beer!" The Slytherin demanded, with less kindness this time, "And a refill!" he pointed his half-empty glass towards the barista.

The man took his glass and bared his white teeth at Draco, "You don't seem like the type to drink beer. Just couldn't stay away could you?"

Draco snarled, then, suddenly optimistic, he said, "Actually, I've just come to get my boyfriend a drink. Isn't that right 'Arry?" Harry looked quite shocked when Draco wound his arm around his hips but didn't take much time to follow along, laughing under his breath and laying his head on Draco’s shoulder.

The bartender looked thoroughly flushed, and wasted no time getting their drinks now.

"Thanks for playing along" Draco whispered into Harry's ear before gently kissing his cheek.

Feeling a bit flushed himself Harry managed to stammer out a 'No problem' before gulping down his beer. The blond held out his hand, still glaring at the barista and enjoying making Harry squirm, "Let's dance"

 

_____

It was nearly midnight then and both Harry and Draco were happily sober and watching the drunks stumble out of the common room. Over half the party had left and only a handful of students from Gryffindor or Slytherin remained, sipping Firewhiskey and chatting on couches.

“Oi! It's getting late,” Seamus called out to no one in particular, “Might be we should head back, eh?”

“Hey hey hey! Don't leave just yet,” A voice sounded over the common room. Pansy stumbled into the center of the room, a little blue vile in between her thumb and forefinger. “Look what I found,” She teased in a sing-song voice.”

"Veritaserum or dare? Seriously Pansy? We haven't played that since fourth year," Draco stepped a little close to his friend but she backed away and lifted the bottle over her head in a petulant fashion.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Malfoy’s right, isn't that a little juvenile? We're practically adults after all."

“Completely correct,” Pansy giggled, “We’re all adults, which is why we just have to make it less juvenile.”

“I don't know,” Hermione chimed in, “We could get in a lot of trouble.”

Blaise, who had his eyes on Pansy is a predatory manner, stepped forward, “Come on Granger, what's life without a little danger? It's not like McGonagall will kick us out of school.”

Harry was more than nervous now, but he tried not to show it. But, one look at the smirking Slytherin next to him and Harry knew he couldn't back down.

"I'm in." Harry stood and walked towards Pansy and Blaise. Draco smiled happily, this night was turning out much better than he'd planned.

Slowly the rest of the students made their decisions, many choosing to leave, and in the center of the common room in a small circle left Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Draco, Theo, and Goyle; and, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna.

"How about, before we start,” Seamus said, “we place a little wager…? House against house? Whichever house backs out first loses, and the winning house will be declared the best."

"What's the prize?" Blaise asked.

Pansy smiled, catching onto the train of thought, "There isn't one. Just pure competitive spirit and Firewhiskey to drive us."

The members of the group agreed and each got poured a cup of Slytherin-smuggled Whiskey. Then, the empty bottle was placed in the center of the circle

"Bottle picks out first player and- oh- only one drop is need for person." Blaise passed the blue vial of Veritaserum around the circle.

This will be very interesting, Draco thought as he let the blue potion enter his system.

"I'm strai-" Draco struggled to get the rest of the word out.

"What was that, Dray?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, just testing" Draco smirked as he passed to potion to Harry.

Well, Harry thought, most of my secrets have already been plastered on the front page of The Daily Prophet. What else have I got to to lose?

The bottle landed on Luna first. She picked truth.

Pansy struggled a while as she tried to pick the perfect secret to reveal to the group, when she remembered something particularly incriminating she'd picked up on while sitting near a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Luna…" she drawled, "Is it true that you once masturbated while screaming out Professor Lupin's name?"

Luna turned blue. Oh. Harry knew this game would get intense quickly but he hadn't expected it to start out so. He wasn't sure if this was something he could tell Remus and Sirius during their next meeting.

"Yes." Luna whispered.

Pansy looked rather pleased with herself already. "Ready to back out already?"

"Stuff it Pansy, we have to lose at least three members to lose completely, anyway." Neville glared at Pansy but that didn't seem to faze her. Not. One. Bit.

 

______

 

It was Millicent Bulstrode's turn to choose someone now now, and she looked far too amused.

"Eeny, meeny, miney… Harry." Ron actually laughed.

"Really, Bulstrode, you do realize nothing could make Harry back out now, right? Have you met the stubborn git?"

Harry looked cockily at Millicent, "Truth."

Her grin grew even bigger. No one had dared to pick a dare in the last five rounds, but it seemed she had planned for just this.

"Harry" she purred, “I want you to tell us who in this room you've had a wet dream about. Then you have to describe the most embarrassing one, vividly.." The girl quirked an eyebrow at her last innuendo.

Harry was very close to puking now. He knew he couldn't lie, but he also couldn't hurt his reputation by backing out. He was stuck.

"Nice one Millicent." Pansy looked extremely pleased watching Harry squirm, but for once Draco did not. Harry was still his friend, after all.

"Come on Harry, just get it over with. Ginny's not here so you won't risk a pummeling from Weasley. How bad could it be?"

Bad. Very bad.

"Draco! Who's side are you on?!" Pansy nearly shouted at Draco, but the blond merely shrugged.

Harry took in a deep breath. Maybe Draco would be too drunk to remember, Harry thought hopefully, trying to assure himself. It wasn't working.

"I'm doing it."

Harry refused to look up from the ground as he spoke. "I've only had a wet dream about one person in this room. The person was, er, well you Draco." he half whispered the last part, but everyone heard him nonetheless.

Draco's head was spinning and he could hardly think and yelled out a 'Stop!', but Harry was talking much too quickly now.

"In the dream we had just finished a Quidditch match and retreated to the locker rooms, alone. We were both sweaty and Draco smelled sweet and kind of musty, but in a really good way, like I remembered him smelling when he won our seeker's game a few months ago and Draco hugged me and left me with a boner." Harry's face was burning like a bonfire and several people were gaping at him. Sweet Merlin, Harry thought as he realized the Veritaserum wasn't going to let him leave out a single detail. Draco was going to hate him.

"As soon as we entered the room Draco pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me and sucking on my neck and ear and I was moaning and begging…" Harry felt his cock began to rise, and hated himself for it, “Then he bit down on my throat and threw me over a bench. I was begging him to fuck me but he wouldn't stop teasing me, rubbing his cock in between my, er, arse."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he couldn't believe what it was doing to him. The blond was painfully hard and resisting the urge to palm himself through his too-tight jeans. Gods Harry.

"He kept doing that for about five whole minutes and then he took off my pants and he kind of, um, slapped me? Then he lowered himself down, spread me and sort-of… licked me."

"It'd felt so real," Harry's voice caught in his throat for a moment as he relived the moment and refocused on a particular spot on the floor. "After that he'd refused to do anything until I begged him to fuck me. Then he slammed his cock into me. No lube, no preparation. It was rough but, like before, in a really good way. He kept hitting my prostate over, and over, and over again and pulling on my hair, and he came inside me. Then he pulled out and kind of licked me again... and I came. That's when I woke up a puddle of come, and I was still hard. So I stuck a few fingers inside myself and pretended it was Draco."

Harry frowned. The common room was silent.

"Whoa. Potter, you know I never thought of you as particularly brave and gutsy to be honest, but that. Give him a hand everybody!" Blaise clapped and whooped loudly.

Ron rubbed a hand over his face and muttered, “I did _not_ need to hear that.”

Harry finally lifted his head up to see Draco, who was licking his lips and staring at him with cloudy grey eyes.

Harry had the audacity to smile sheepishly, "So does that mean we win?"

Pansy laughed. "That was brave, Potter, but believe or not we've had worse. Something with Snape, you don't want to know" Harry shivered, "So the game continues, Harry you chose someone."

Harry looked at Draco who had now turned completely away from him, and sighed.

"You can give my turn to someone else"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Fine. Thomas? You haven't gone in a while."

"Um, sure. Draco?" He asked, ready to get this game over with.

Draco looked him straight in the eye as if trying to decide if she had anything up her sleeve. It seemed that he decided that Dean did.

"Dare" he snarled, and Draco regretted his decision immediately.

"I dare you…,” Seamus leaned over and whispered something into Dean’s ear. The man smiled and nodded back. He then turned back to the blond.

"I dare you to suck Harry off while Harry speaks to you in Parseltongue.”

"What?!" was all that could be heard.

The red in Harry's cheeks, and in every other part of him, returned with a vigour.

"No! NO! Absolutely not!" Draco began to back away but was caught by Pansy.

"Draco there is absolutely no way I am letting you let us lose! We can't quit, not after what Potter just pulled!"

"Especially after what Potter just pulled!"

Seamus cleared his throat, holding back a laugh, "Well Draco, are you going to back out like a coward?"

Draco absolutely hated that word. That was what people had called his father, the bastard. But Draco Malfoy was not his father. He had no mark on his arm and he was not about to become a coward now.

"I'll do your dare, Thomas." Draco growled.

A squeak escaped Harry's mouth. Had Draco just agreed? Oh fuck.

Draco looked around the group with a loathing expression, then stood and walked towards Harry. He plopped down on his knees in front of him and placed a hand tentatively on Harry’s knee.

“Is that okay?” Harry nodded quickly.

"Fucking hell,” Draco ducked his head and let his hand rise further up Harry’s thigh. The man wore no belt, and so he easily unbuttoned his jeans and Harry’s member popped out.

Draco looked up at Harry and his mind swirled, he took a chance and reached up to kiss the man. Their chests pressed against each other's and they could feel their hearts beating erratically.

Harry wrapped his arms around the blond instinctively, then released him with a gasp. Draco bent over again, took in the head of Harry’s cock and sucked.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Harry hissed, throwing back his head. His hands braced the floor behind him.

Draco’s erection, that before was flagging, began to harden again. He swallowed down the rest of Harry’s cock and nuzzled his nose into the man’s skin, then sucked his way off and went down again, going slowly.

" _Fuck! Oh Draco, Merlin, that feels good. Draco, Draco…”_ ”

The blond was becoming very accustomed to hearing his named spoken in Parseltongue, it turned him on like nothing else ever could. He couldn't help it. Draco reached down to his jeans and freeing his own cock and began pumping his fist as if his life depended on.

" _Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to come! Draco I'm going to come! Oh fuck, Draco!_ "

The feeling of a warm liquid that he knew to be Harry Potter's hitting the back of Draco's throat along with the sound of Harry yelling out obscenities in Parseltongue threw Draco over the edge. Draco pulled himself off of Harry's cock and found his way to the brunet's throat where he bit down viciously, causing Harry to practically scream as the two rode out their orgasms.

Draco was never more sure of anything in his life that he was of the fact that that was the single greatest orgasm he had ever had in his entire young-adult life. Harry would agree.

"Bloody fucking hell."

Harry was the first to hear Neville's voice and be brought back to reality. He nudged Draco and the boy only nuzzled further into Harry's neck. Harry didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or extremely pleased.

Damn, was he happy he'd come tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is an old peice I had to reupload from my old account and I changed a few things... anyway, leave a comment and tell me what you think! You can find me on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette.


End file.
